Can ya keep a secret?
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: A new student (OC) arrives at Cross Acadamy to attend the Night Class but what will they do when they find out that she is the daughter of Shizuaka Hio and Rido Kuran? And what will they do when yet another student arrives at the Night Class and only has eyes for the beautiful Pureblood? OcxOc, YuukixKaname & SenrixRima
1. Chapter 1

**Well sometimes homework can loosen up my mind and so I thought of this and said to myself "To the computer" I accept critisims of any kind as they will help benefit any writing, so yeah here we are**

I felt sleepy and hungry as the car drived into the road that led to Cross Acadamy. My silver hair was tied into a neat fishtail and I was wearing a grey-blue full skirted, cap sleeved dress with a brown bow around the collar. I was also wearing a pair of brown lace up boots. With Kaname Kuran killing the Purebloods, I needed a place to hide, a sanctuary so where better than with his sister, his fiance Yuki Kuran. I usually would have stayed in my home until all of this had died down but I couldn't risk going up againist Kaname, he would kill me without a blink of his eye. The car drew to a halt and I climbed out. Before me was Yuuki Kuran and a boy that looked familiar. I smiled at her and introduced myself

"Good evening, my name is Saya and I wish to attend Cross Acadamy as a student of the Night Class"

The boy seemed to be studying me carefully, I felt almost shy but I decided to shake it off. Yuuki smiled and I returned her warm smile. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he took out his gun so it was aimed at my heart

"Zero! What are you doing?" Yuuki cried out

Zero, the same Zero that mother turned into a vampire. Maybe...

"Do you ever die Shizuka?" he shouted at me

I shake my head "I am afraid you are wrong, Zero Kiryu. I am not Shizuka Hio , the Kuruizaki-hime. No...No...Not me but you are close...very close"

"What do you mean?" Zero growled

"Well I am connected to both you and Yuuki" I began but Zero cutted me off harshly

"Get on with it"

I clear my throat and continue "I am a Pureblood child of two people from different Pureblood families. I am Saya daughter of the Pureblood vampires Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio"

They both stared at me as though I had two heads. They both remained silent in shock and let the informatin sink in. The moon stood high above us as a spectator, I felt jealous of the moon as all I had ever wanted to be was a spectator.

"You are the daughter of those beasts in human form" Zero shouted as he aimed the Bloody Rose gun at my heart

"Rest in peace Saya" he whispered before a loud bang rang out...

**I know very short chapter but I do like cliff hangers so...All reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two and I was slightly stuck for a while but I have triumphed over my writers block **

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* anyway to the story...**

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted as I just about dodged the bullet, it hurt a little but I recovered enough to stand straight

"How dare you! I am a Pureblood vampire and you, former human tried to shoot me when you know nothing about me" I panted

"You are Shizuka and Rido's daughter, that says everything I need to know about you" Zero snarled

Yuuki placed her bracelet on her wrist by his tatoo. A vampire hunter's spell but why would a Pureblood vampire and former human have that? Zero layed on the ground looking slightly shocked, Yuuki stood over him with her hands on her hips

"Zero Kiryu, I am ashamed to be near you right now. She has done nothing wrong, so her parents may have done something wrong but we cannot blame her for their wrong doings"

Zero groaned as he laid there on the ground. Yuuki dusted herself off and smiled

"I guess that means we're cousins, Saya"

"I guess so, Yuuki"

Her smile somehow became even brighter and she helped Zero up. He gave me a murderous glare before he turned on his heel and left. Yuuki watched him leave before turning back to me

"I'm sorry about him, he's just...just...well I don't really know"

"Don't worry" I say as I give my shoulder a quick rub

Yuuki sighs but brightens up almost immediatly "Come on, I'll show you to your room"

I turn to pick up my suitcase but a maid was already carrying it as she followed Yuuki. I scrambled after them into the Moon dormitory, up the stairs, down the hall and into my room. The maid placed my bag by my bed and bowed before she left. Yuuki smiled

"My room is just next door. If you have any questions feel free to ask me"

"Thank you" I smiled back

Yuuki left and I look at the Night Class uniform on my bed. My room was warm so I flung open the windows. The night air came as a cool relief and I closed my eyes as I deeply breathed in. The wind teased my hair out of its fishtail and I felt myself shiver. After a while, I sighed and went downstairs where there was other vampires. They all looked at me and one who I vaguely reconigsed came over and said into my ear

"You're his daughter, aren't you?"

His lightly tinted blue eyes bore into mine yet betrayed no emotion. His eyes were the same colour as my right eye and he shared a resemblance to my father. I nodded and he continued

"Then that makes us half brother and sister"

He turned and left. I leaned againist a wall and observed the others. They were relaxed, drinking tea, eating pocky and laughing. They were happy because they had a family that loved and cared for them. The majority of my family didn't even know I exist.

A clock somewhere rang and everyone got up and left for their rooms. I walked to my room too and changed into my nightdress. I sat down at the dressing table and looked at myself; icy blue right eye, reddish-brown left eye framed by my silver-white hair. I looked more like my mother, the only thing I shared with my father were his eyes and his powers as well as my mothers. I sighed before I closed the curtains, switched off the lights and climbed into my bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was seeing through a sparrows eyes. I saw students in black versions of the Night Class uniform, talking and laughing. I watched as some of them, stood in one corner looking serious and grim. Zero was with them. I tried to hear what they were saying but a sharp pain in my stomach made me snap out and I sat up panting. Quickly I poured a glass of water and dropped in a blood tablet. I glugged it down greedily and I wiped my forehead. Still I couldn't control my powers and I always come out of it feeling like I hadn't drank in years

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered to myself

**Chapter 2 is done hope you guys enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I am so sorry for the long long wait as I have had a very empty head but anyway to the story**

"Don't worry, it won't hurt I promise" Rido said, his voice barely a whisper as he entered my mind.

He lied, it hurt like hell, I heard a scream and realised it was me. Rido laughed

"Its over, now even if I die, my consionsense will go into your head"

I stared as he turned around and left me, laughing all the way.

* * *

I bolted up from my sleep, that laugh echoed in my head as I slipped on the uniform and brushed my hair into a bun. My eyes seemed to glitter with the threat of tears as Rido said in my head

"If you keep resisting, it'll get more painful"

His voice was taunting, and I hissed at him

"Shut up, I'm not asking for your opinion"

He laughed again and fell silent. I fell to my knees and gasped as hunger so intense throbbed in my whole body. I swallowed hard and stumbled to my bathroom to splash cold water on my face. In my head I pictured the water as blood and I began to the throbbing came back. I fell to the ground and couldn't pull myself up. I don't know how long I sat there for but Yuuki came in after a while claiming that I hadn't shown up for at least half of the school day. When she saw my state she frowned

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head weakly and she bit her lip, she held up her finger to signal me to wait a moment. I nodded and she ran off. A couple of minutes she came back with a glass and a box of of blood tablets. She dropped in a couple and handed me the cup which I drained within seconds. I smiled weakly

"Thank you, Yuuki"

She smiled and helped me up. I then, unsteadily walked to the classroom where a was given a few curious glances but nothing else. Lessons passed by slowly and I struggled to concentrate. Yuuki seemed concerned about me and kept asking if I was alright and each time I answered that I was fine. It was times like these that I needed my love the most, my lover. I had met him when he came with a friend of my fathers many years ago. And we became friends and then we became lovers though no one else knows. But I have to hide so many secrets, about my family, my heritage. About almost everything. But I knew that if I did tell him, he would still be with me. The only aristocrat who loves me for me, not because I am a Pureblood. I missed him too much and I couldn't wait to see him again. Eventually class was over, I rushed upstairs and let the tears spill. I shobbed and sobbed into my pillow. I wanted to go home, to go to him, to listen to his voice. I cried and cried until I could no longer cry. When I lifted my head, I saw Senri. He looked a little concerned as he sat next to me

"What is wrong?"

"Homesick" I replied as I dropped a blood tablet into a glass of water

"Did you ever meet Him?"

"No" I lied "I never met Rido" Another secret

He gave me a curious glance but continued

"I did, he lived with us for a while but he left telling me to be good"

I turned to Senri, my half brother, he looked a lot like Rido I admit but he didn't act like Rido, not at all. He got up and was about to leave but turned back

"If you are to keep secrets, thats fine with me, I won't intrude but if these secrets hurt my friends, I will hurt you myself"

I watched as my half brother left, knowing that what he said was true...

**I don't like writing short chapters but I am very very stuck on what to do next...Any ideas will be appriaciated and I will not be able to thank you enough. Please R&amp;R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter four hope you guys enjoy and please constructive critisim and ideas are welcome**

My eyes shot open, I could smell something, someone, so familiar. I leapt out of bed and quickly changed into a dress and boots before running down the stairs and to the front door. It was the weekend and I could smell him, I sat on the couch and tapped my foot impatiently. Soon Yuuki came in looking a little sad

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my cousin

"Oh, I'm just...a little homesick, thats all, don't worry Saya" she replied with a weak smile

I got her meaning, she's Kaname's wife, she must be missing him. I smiled supportively and said

"Come on, let's go sit down"

She nodded and I handed her some of the water with blood tablets in. She took it and drank it appriactively before I cleared my throat

"Is there any new students coming?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just that, I can kinda, smell another vampire that isn't in our classes"

She frowned "There might be, oh yes! A boy named Haruka Nakahara"

I stared and my chest felt as if thousands of butterflies were batting inside of it "Haruka" I whispered a little breathlessly

Yuuki tilted her head to the side "You know him?"

"Yeah" I replied smiling fondly, but quickly added "Only a little though"

She smiled "Is he nice?"

I nodded "Yep"

"Good, I wouldn't like any horrible people in the Night Class, I don't think it would end well"

* * *

I sat outside on the roof, dangling my legs over the side. Yuuki explained that Haruka probably won't be coming into the dorms until Monday so I had to wait patiently. I heard someone behind me and I quickly spun around to see Zero. I waved

"Hello Guardian"

Quickly he was in front of me, his hand wrapped around my neck and Bloody Rose pointed at my head

"You're that Woman's child, you look so much like her"

I stayed calm as I could "Then why don't pull the trigger? Is it because I share her blood?"

He snarled and realised my neck "I can't because I would dissapoint Yuuki"

"Are you falling to Level E?"

He spun around "What?"

"Are you falling to Level E?" I repeated, standing a few feet away from him

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You're aggresive"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too aggresive compared to the average vampire. I'm only asking"

"I don't want your questions"

"Fine" I said, unclipping the choker around my neck "Then have my blood"

"What?" his eyes grew wide and he broke into a cold sweat

"Have my blood, I wouldn't want Yuuki to lose a childhood friend because of my mother's mistakes" I explained as I took the steps necessary to close the distance between us "Don't worry, I won't let you drain me"

He glared "I don't need it"

"Yes you do" I said looking deep into his eyes and bending my neck to the side a little "Take some of it, now"

He bit his lip but his eyes turned red and I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I gasped a little but managed not to be knocked over by his strength. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm, he eventually pulled away, horror in his eyes. I placed my hand on my neck, willing the punctures to close up before putting back on the choker

"There, was that so hard?"

He avoided eye contact with me and left me alone on the roof. I sighed a little and turned to see Haruka standing there. I ran into his open arms

"Haruka!"

His green eyes glittered as he held me close to him, I leaned againist him, feeling safe and warm and happy all at once

"Ojou-sama" he whispered and I smiled at the old nickname "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" I replied and he kissed my forehead

I felt his hands go to my neck "What happened?"

"I..uh...cut myself"

"I don't like it when you lie to me"

I grimaced, I hated lying to him but I couldn't let him know "It's nothing, I promise"

He gave me a concerning look with those green eyes and I kissed his cheek "I promise"

* * *

I lay down in my bed that night, feeling giddy and hopelessly happy. I couldn't stop thinking that he was only down the hall. I tossed and turned, hoping that eventually sleep would come but it continued to elude me. I sighed, got up and went to the library, one of the maids looked startled

"Miss Saya, it's very early for you to be up"

I waved my hand "Don't worry" and I picked up a manga comic of someones

I flicked through the pages, reading the whole thing in less than twenty minutes before getting up to pick out another book

'You should sleep, you'll get weak otherwise' Rido advised mockingly in my head

I ignored him but he continued 'It's nice for that low class Haruka to be here to pretend to be your friend since you have none'

I read the blurb at the back of one and he kept going 'He's only around you because you're a Pureblood, not because you're pretty or nice'

I sat down and read the book enthuasiastically trying my best to continue to ignore him

'And that dimwitted Yuuki, always smiling and being nice not knowing that she's being decieved'

I slammed the book shut and ran back to my room

'You can't escape from me, dear dear daughter. You never can and you never will, not until I completely posses your body and finish what I've started'

**And that is chapter four done. Please R&amp;R, read my other fanfics and hope you guys have a nice day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Neko-Rose's suggestion I am able to continue! Thank you Neko Rose! I am not sure it the Moon Dorm has a dining room and if they have breakfast like humans but I just gonna say that they do anyway**

Something was wrong. I shot up into a sitting position in my bed and tried to concentrate through the fuzzy layer of sleep on my brain. And then it hit me, I felt different. I clumsily got out of bed and went over to the window. It was only mid-afternoon. I groaned a little and put on my uniform before I picked up a book I had taken out from the library. Twilight came quickly. Someone knocked on my door and I called out

"Come in"

Haruka poked his head in, green eyes glittering "Morning, class will start soon book-worm"

I sighed but couldn't help from smiling "It's evening Haruka and I take pleasure in being a book-worm thank you"

Haruka shrugged "Whatever you say, come on, you'll miss breakfast otherwise"

I climbed off my bed stifly and followed Haruka down into the dining room where the majority of the Night Class were seated. I sat inbetween Senri and Haruka. Both were silent by my side, the atmosphere was tense. Yuuki seemed to notice

"So, Haruka where are you from?"

"Well, um, the outskirts of Nagasaki, Yuuki-sama"

"Oh!" Yuuki smiled "Is it nice there?"

"Extremely Yuuki Kuran-sama" he replied, bringing a spoon of cereal to his lips "Saya, used to live near by"

My spoon stopped in mid-air as Yuuki asked "Is that true?"

"Yes" I smiled "I lived near Haruka, we used to be tutored together"

"That's great" Yuuki smiled

Senri whispered quietly "Does he know?"

I pointedly ignored my half brother and continued to eat my breakfast, the bell rang signalled for the first class. We all sat up and I rushed to class, hoping for a little peace.

* * *

My legs dangled over the edge of the roof, study books by my side and my mind completely else where. I felt like I wanted to jump over the edge, see how the ground would crush my legs, how I would heal up again. How it would hurt. I was about to propell myself foreward when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Zero. His lavender eyes piercing into mine, I simply stared

"What are you doing?" he growled

"Sitting"

"You were about to jump off the roof, why?"

"I wasn't" I said defensively, my voice rising to a shout

"Yes you were" he shouted back "Why?"

"I wasn't" I shouted, my lips pulled back to reveal fangs "Why the hell are you even here anyway?"

"I came to see that the Night Class were doing fine as that is my job"

I couldn't argue with that "If you hate me so much, why did you save me?"

"Because, I need your blood"

I blinked a few times "What?"

His hand wrapped around my neck "Your blood, it will stop me from falling to Level E"

"I thought that was sorted" I managed to say

"Only for short term, you have That Woman's blood, you can stop me from turning into one of those monsters"

I felt his grip weaked a little and pried his hands off my neck "I will not let you take my blood"

"Your blood" he faltered "Makes me feel human again"

"What?"

"It...it...it makes me feel human"

"How?" I whimpered, his grip tightening on my neck

"It...it tastes like...cherries" he said lamely

"Cherries?" I said, almost laughing

"I know it's stupid but I need your help, I need your blood"

I blinked a few times, taking in his words before untying the black ribbon on my neck and tilitng my head to the side

"Fine, but please don't drain me"

His fangs sank into her neck, silently she begged

'Don't come Haruka, please don't please don't'

Zero pulled out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, horror and disgust in his eyes

"I hate doing this, don't mistake that. But I have a promise to withold and then, we are done"

I nodded, rubbing my neck "Agreed, but not too often, please"

"Fine" he said gruffly before turning on his heel and leaving me alone on the roof

I retied the ribbon on my neck, making sure it covered the puncture holes before continuing my studying on the roof. Haruka came soon after, two cups of tea in his hands, he stared at me

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Saya"

"I lie a lot" I said as I took a cup tea "You should know that Haruka"

"I do, but I didn't think you would lie to me, Saya!" he said quietly hurt clear in his eyes

I got up and stood right in front of him "My name is Saya Hio, my mother was Shizuka Hio and my father was Rido Kuran. You are my first and only love, I have a running agreement with Zero Kiryu that he can drink my blood every now and then to keep him from falling to Level E"

Haruka stared at me, as though I was someone else "You're a Pureblood?"

"Yes. But I still love you, more than any one else and I would rather die than be without you" my words were coming out in a tumble "I love you and only you Haruka please"

He shook his head "I need some time alone"

I choked back on tears as Haruka left me alone on the roof. Alone like I should've been my whole life

'You shouldn't become attached, it only hurts to become attached' Rido whispered

"Shut up!" I hissed as I placed my hands on either side of my head and shaking "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He laughed a little in my head 'If you insist'

A white hot pain spread throughout my whole head, I screamed.

**Don don donnnnnn**

**Please read for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have actually run out of ideas on what to do next, this may be the last chapter unless you guys give ideas and suggestions for which I will be thankful! Anyway to the chapter and hop you guys enjoy**

I fell to the ground, my whole body shaking with pain. I turned my head to see Kaname Kuran standing behind me, an anti-vampire sword in his hand. I felt my whole body go cold, I had a feeling I was about to die. I felt hot and stickly blood on my head and realised he had attacked me. My hand flew to the wound in my head, willing it too close. Kaname's face looked emotionless as his sword swung for another hit. I rolled out of the way but got hit in the arm. I gasped again

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I am killing all Purebloods. It's not just you"

"I haven't even lived life and you're trying to take it away from me!" I shouted "I will not let you kill me"

"I cannot even kill you" Kaname said

I faultered "What?"

"I cannot kill you because you have his blood"

Relief, it flooded my whole body. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding. I held my arm and frowned

"So why were you attacking me?"

"I want to put you into an Eternal Sleep"

"Why?"

"I trust Yuuki, but I do not trust you"

"So you're putting me into an Eternal Sleep?"

"Yes"

I felt my shoulders shake, I hadn't realised that the tears had already left my eyes and were rolling down my cheeks

"But...but" I began

"I will give you two hours to say goodbye to your friends and loved ones"

I felt myself nod a little, and Kaname disapeared. I numbly walked to the Night Dorm, Senri looked concerned

"Saya"

I ran into his arm and started to cry, he completely stiffened

"I'm sorry" I whispered pulling away "But I have to go, I don't think I'll ever see you again. This is goodbye, brother"

Rima came in "Senri- Oh hey, Saya isn't it?"

"Yeah" I smiled "I...um gotta leave again, my family's looking for me again and I don't think I'll see you guys again"

"Oh" she nodded "Well, have a nice life. Hope you do well"

"Thanks" I smiled before going up the stairs

On my way up, I caught Rima and Senri kiss...I smiled a little, glad to see my brother happy. I approached Haruka's door, feeling his presence inside. I was about to knock but the door opened and Haruka stood in front of me

"Yes?, Saya-sama"

I swallowed, and placed my lips againist his. It caught him by suprise and I pulled away

"I'm so sorry, Haruka but I never deserved you as a friend. This is goodbye, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you again but I know that you can live on and be happy. I'm so sorry I never told you any of my secrets, but here's my last one, I love you, I have and always will love you. Goodbye"

And I knocked him out. Swallowing back tears, I went to my room, slipped on a kimono of my mother's, let my hair loose and grabbed a jar, holding my hair back, I cut my neck and let the blood fall into the jar. When the majority of my blood is gone, I seal the wound and the jar. Quickly I scribbled a note, and ran to Zero's dorm. He wasn't there so I left it on his bedside table. The note tied around the jar. I then left and went to Yuki's room and found her looking urgently out her window. I frowned

"Yuki, I-"

"I sense him! I sense Kaname...Kaname" she said excitedly but the excitement died down in her voice "But that only means" she turned and looked at me with sad eyes "That he's here for us"

I smiled and rushed over to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and helped her sit down on the bed "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe you're just tired"

Her eyes widened, her gaze fixed behind me, I turned and saw Kaname standing in the doorway. I felt my smile die down,

"Is it my time?"

He nodded once and I hugged Yuki

"Goodbye Yuki, you were the best friend I could have. Thank you for everything"

I walked out of the room, and Kaname shut the door, leaving him and Yuki in private. I waited outside the door for a few minutes until Kaname came out, I caught a glimpse of Yuki lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. Kaname walked ahead of me and I followed him out of the Academy. He led me underneath a waterfall and into a cave where a glass coffin was. Flowers surrounded it, I stood in front of the coffin. A girl with short slivery-violet hair came and opened the coffin, I climbed in and here I am now. Lying in a coffin, surrounded by flowers. Kaname is approaching me now

"You look very like your mother" Kaname says

I nod once and whisper

"Will it hurt?"

"No, just lie still"

I nod again and completely lie still. My eyes close and I let the darkness consume me until there's nothing...Just black

* * *

Zero enters his room and finds a jar on his bedside table. He frowns and looks at the note tied around it

_Dear Zero_

_I am afraid I have to leave but I leave you this, my blood. Please drink to your heart's content and I hope you enjoy the cherry flavor_

_Yours for once truthfully  
Saya Hio-Kuran_

**I doubt I could continue this...Unless you guys have ideas cause I actually don't**

**I'd like to say thank you to Neko Rose-22 for her brilliant ideas**

**All those of you guys who have followed and favorited and reviewed**

**Your support makes me more than happy to write!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**H.S.B**


End file.
